Relax Trust Me
by moonbaby97
Summary: After the Gryffindor team's third straight win, Draco goes to have a talk with their captain in the locker rooms. What happens next was not what he was expecting.


Title: Relax; Trust Me

Author: moonbaby97

Disclaimer: Mot mine, boy x boy, the usual.

Wow, I haven't published anything in a while... Probably because Tumblr is slowly taking over my life... Hahaha

Relax; Trust Me

"Hey, great game, mate!" Ron said to Harry in the locker rooms after winning their third game straight.

"Yeah, thanks, you too, Ron," he replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I'd stay and chat, but I've got to meet up with Hermione," Ron said, going to take a quick shower. They weren't really official yet, but Harry was glad Ron had finally gathered up enough courage to talk to Hermione again. He stayed and congratulated everyone, accepting the praise and congratulations he got as well. He finally got a chance to get in a shower as he watched Ron scramble to leave.

Harry closed his eyes and let the hot water pound down on his back. 415 to 370. It was close, he had to admit it; closer than he would have liked for a Slytherin match. /But we still won/ he thought with a sigh, shutting the water off. There were just a few people left; everyone had probably gone to the Common Room to celebrate. He smiled in anticipation as he pulled a pair of trousers on.

"I suggest you all leave. Now," he heard a familiar voice drawl. Malfoy. "I'd like to have a word with your captain." Harry could see the blonde boy now, and there was thinly concealed rage written across his features.

"Go ahead guys, I can handle myself," he assured the stragglers. They left cautiously, afraid the two boys might actually kill each other this time. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked irritably.

Draco shoved Harry against the wall as way of reply. Harry didn't fight. He knew he could take Draco on physically, so he just let the other boy pin him, hands above his head. "This is all your fault, Potter," Draco spat.

"Yes, I'm sorry my team can play, Malfoy." He said it easily, staring into Draco's ice blue eyes just inches from his own. He didn't really want to fight Draco right now, so he tried to keep the malice out of his words.

"Do you know what this means to me? What it would mean if Slytherin won the cup? Can your small brain even comprehend how desperately I need to win, what it could mean for my father?" Malfoy replied, voice eerily cool.

"No, Malfoy, I can't. I don't have parents to impress, sorry to disappoint," Harry said, trying hard not to notice how perfectly Draco's hair fell in his eyes, or how hot he looked when he was angry. So Harry really didn't expect it when Draco slapped him, but he reacted quickly nonetheless. He pushed the blonde boy off of him, pinning him against the wall he had been pinned against seconds before.

"How dare you!" Draco growled.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood right now. I was trying not to piss you off, but seeing as that's inevitable, just let it go, would you?" Harry said, raising his voice subconsciously.

"Perfect, diplomatic, Harry Potter, always trying to be the good guy, huh?"

"Why are you so mad at me? Did you try to beat up the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff captains too?"

"They're not much competition- no need to," Draco replied cockily. "It's just you and your perfect Gryffindor hero friends that stand in my way."

Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face. He couldn't help it; he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco was shocked to say the least, but it didn't take long for him to kiss back. He wanted control, Harry could tell, but he had the upper hand. He broke the kiss only when he needed air, hands still holding Draco's wrists above his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco demanded.

Harry smirked. "Impulse. Anyway, you didn't seem to mind a second ago."

It took Draco a minute to respond to that. "I'm not submissive," he finally got out.

"You're not in a position to dominate though," Harry replied, smirk growing. Draco struggled, but Harry was expecting it now and tightened his grip on the other boy's wrists. Draco was taller, but Harry was stronger and had the advantage, and after a minute or so he gave up, pouting slightly. Harry didn't even think he realized he was doing it. "You look so sexy when you're angry," he whispered before kissing the sensitive spot between Draco's neck and shoulder. A soft moan escaped Draco's lips and he felt Harry's smile against his skin. "You're so tense," he continued. "Let me help you relax." He captured the blonde's lips in a kiss again, his hands roaming down his sides, stopping at the hem of his shirt. He traced the waist band of Draco's trousers, slipping his hand under his shirt. Draco had one hand in Harry's hair, the other gripping his back, pulling him closer. Harry broke their kiss again to pull off Draco's shirt, not caring where it fell.

"Wait," Draco gasped, grabbing Harry's wrists, stopping them from traveling down to his trousers. "Not yet, okay?" he asked quietly, pleading.

Harry stared at him, trying to make up his mind about something. "Okay," he said, placing his hand at the small of Draco's back. "But I need you. I need to feel you," he mumbled in Draco's ear. "Turn around."

"Potter, I-" Draco warned.

"I know, just trust me," he said. "Turn around." Draco only thought about it a second longer, then did as Harry asked. Harry locked his fingers with Draco's and raised them to the wall again before letting go. "Relax; trust me," Harry murmured against his shoulder. Then he pulled back and did something Draco was truly not expecting. He was massaging Draco's shoulders, running his hands up and down his back, trying to loosen the tight muscles there.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, but there was no bite to his words. Harry smiled.

"I told you, I need to touch you, but I'm not going to push you. And you were ready to kill me not ten minutes ago, so I figured you could use some help relaxing," he explained.

Harry could feel the muscles under his fingers relax as Draco gave in. He turned so that his back was against the wall again, Harry's hands on the wall beside him, blocking him in. "Thank you," he said, pulling Harry close to him, closing the distance between them until their lips met. This kiss was soft. Relaxed. Peaceful.

"Anytime," Harry replied.

Draco smirked. "Careful, I might just take you up on that," he said before their lips met again.

The end.

So this is another one of those stories I wrote a while ago and just have t published yet, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
